Vampires and Devils
by rosemoon28
Summary: Urahara Kisuke receives a Halloween gift. Is it a trick? Or a treat? An UraharaxYoruichi one-shot.


**Summary:** Urahara Kisuke receives a Halloween gift. Is it a trick? Or a treat? An UraharaxYoruichi one-shot.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, Bleach does not belong to me, nor does the handsome Edward Cullen *sighs*, nor the Count Dracula.

**Vampires and Devils  
**

It was two days before Halloween when Urahara Kisuke received an invitation. His hands idly played with it, as he sat at the tea table. He glanced at the woman sitting across him, her pretty face hidden behind a humongous noodle bowl.

"Yoruichi-san," Urahara said at last. "Are you going to Ukitake's party?"

Yoruichi didn't answer at once. She placed her fifth – and thankfully, her last – bowl on the table with complete satisfaction, let out a very unladylike burp, and mentally thanked the gods and the makers of delicious ramen.

"Of course I'm going," she finally said. "And you?"

The way she said those last two words, Urahara felt that saying "no" was the wrong answer.

"Aren't I an exile?"

"Don't worry," Yoruichi assured him. "It's only one night. Ukitake already asked permission from Commander Yamamoto, and the old man allowed it."

"I see."

Yoruichi crossed her arms, and looked darkly at him. "If you miss this party, Kisuke," she warned, "I'm sure you'll regret it."

Urahara muttered an I-knew-you'd-say-that under his breath.

"Do you have any costume in mind?"

"Hmm…I'm thinking bloodsucker."

"A vampire," Yoruichi guessed, her head nodding in approval. "Not a bad idea. Although I highly doubt if you'd make a good Edward Cullen, I'm quite sure you'd make an impressive Count Dracula."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing."

"Who's Edward Cullen?"

"No one important."

"OK. How 'bout you? What costume do you plan to wear, Yoruichi~san?"

Yoruichi couldn't help but laugh at the obvious dreamy expression on Urahara's face.

"The devil."

"Eh?"

"I said, I plan to wear a devilish outfit," Yoruichi explained, her lips curving into a small smile. "Soi Fon helped me find a good one."

The Yoruichi-in-a-Catwoman-costume dream-bubble burst and Urahara's face fell.

"That doesn't sound very interesting," he said, as he imagined her with devil's horns, a devil's tail, and a devil's pitchfork. "But…considering the thought that I was once sex-starved for four horrible weeks, I think it fits you perfectly."

She gave Urahara a cold sidelong glance.

…_that doesn't sound very interesting… _

"We'll just see about that, Urahara Kisuke," Yoruichi muttered under her breath. "We'll just see about that."

* * *

Except for the two of them, Urahara's store was empty at the night of the Halloween. Ururu and Jinta had been invited by the Kurosaki twin sisters into a Halloween party of their own, and Tessai-san went out with them, acting as their chaperone.

Urahara Kisuke smiled with satisfaction as he surveyed himself at the full-length mirror. Surprisingly, Don Kanonji's tailor made a very fine job with his vampire costume. It doesn't look anywhere near as loud and outrageous as Don Kanonji's clothes (which was good), and he got a big discount for being recommended by Don Kanonji (which was better).

Urahara decided to discard his striped, bucket hat and brushed his usually messy, blond hair just for the occasion, and he also shaved the two days worth of beard that he usually left alone. The tailor had provided (absolutely free of charge) the fake fangs necessary to heighten the vampiric illusion, although Urahara opted not to wear them until later.

All in all, he looked like a very elegant vampire tonight. Elegant and handsome. An almost perfect Count Dracula, if he only had a Transylvanian castle or a nice coffin.

He was still fussing in front of the mirror when he heard his bedroom door slid open.

"Kisuke, have you seen my red pumps?" Yoruichi asked, opening _his_ closet and rummaging into _his_ things. "I can't find them anywhere."

Urahara dragged out a sigh; Yoruichi can be such a pain sometimes.

"Aren't they in the – "

But where her shoes were supposed to be, Urahara Kisuke had completely forgotten. Most of his thoughts seemed to fly out the window as he turned to look at the purple-haired goddess. It was a good thing he haven't worn his fake fangs yet, for the way he was gaping at her, the damned thing would have surely fell down into the floor.

_God, she looks beautiful. _

Yoruichi was garbed in a little red dress; a little red dress that clung snugly into her body, outlining her luscious curves. Its V-neckline provided an excellent view – not too much nor too little – of her ample breasts, and the threadlike straps that held it in place only glorified her perfect shoulders. The breath-taking apparel ends mid-thigh, giving you a generous treat of her pretty legs.

Add all these with her purple hair, stylishly worn up in a soft bun, and Urahara Kisuke was left utterly speechless.

Yoruichi saw the admiration and longing in his eyes, and she smiled triumphantly inside.

"You're beautiful, Yoruichi," Urahara Kisuke said, and he meant it.

Her eyes widen a little and she quickly looked away. Nevertheless, Urahara saw the blush that stole across her face, and he concluded that he was one hell of a lucky guy.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she said, giving him a rather slow once-over.

"Thanks."

**A beat later.  
**

Urahara frowned.

_Wasn't it supposed to be a devil's outfit?_

Then where were the devil's horns? Or the devil's tail? Or most importantly, the devil's pitchfork?

"Umm…Yoruichi-san, I remember you said you're going to wear a devilish outfit. But…well…you don't look devilish at all!"

"Oh, really?" Yoruichi looked thoughtfully at her little red dress, then back at him. "Doesn't this dress look _wicked _enough? Haven't I stirred your _dark_ side yet?"

Urahara Kisuke stared at her. His eyes took the steady rise and fall of her chest, her collarbones, her naked shoulder were the strap had fallen off (_Deliberately?? Accidentally?? Who cares!_), down unto her bare feet.

Everything about her seems to drive him crazy.

As far as the still-clear part of his mind could tell, she was not only stirring the dark side of him. But the _wild_ side, and the _dirty_ side as well.

_Damn! She really is the devil._

But if sins were made of Shihōin Yoruichi, who wants salvation?

Certainly, _not_ Urahara Kisuke.

His Count-Dracula cape fluttering heavily behind him, Urahara crossed the small distance that separated him from the sexy fiend named Shihōin Yoruichi.

She smiled and kissed him. Short, gentle, and deep. The kind of kiss the left you only wanting more, more and more.

"Have I stirred your dark side yet?"

Urahara let out a small, shaky laugh; barely recovered from the earth-shattering kiss.

He placed light, feathery kisses on her neck; his heart thrummed violently in his chest. "I think...I'm just about ready to commit the seven deadly sins."

Yoruichi chuckled, all the while, trembling deliciously from his soft kisses; her own heart was beating wildly.

With the grace of a goddess and the seductiveness of the devil, she secured her arms around Urahara's neck, and in a low, husky voice, whispered in his ear:

"Why not start with lust?"

Why not, indeed!

As far as Urahara was concerned, Ukitake's party can take care of itself.

She kissed him again, and this time the ending was much, much better.

* * *

**  
A.N. **It seems to me that Yoruichi is in a good mood. Haha. Urahara got a treat after all. Yay! Good for him.

Anyway, another one shot. Hope it's not too OOC. I know Halloween ended a few days ago; I guess, this is a post-Halloween oneshot. I hope its not too late and that you'll like it. Can you leave a review as a treat? Thanks. ^^


End file.
